Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 22 - Grifball
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 22 - Grifball is the 22nd episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this episode, the lads play a community map based on the Halo game Grifball. Appearances * Geoff Ramsey * Gavin Free * Jack Pattillo * Michael Jones * Ray Narvaez, Jr. * Caleb Denecour * Matt Bragg (then of the community, not playing) Summary The episode begins with the guys heading out to the arena on boats. After a brief discussion on the number of boats and some interesting run-ins with chunk errors, the lads are at the arena and eager to get started. Gavin then finds several lava buckets in a chest and decides to have some fun by pouring it in random places and trying to burn down the arena as the rest of the lads try to figure out what to do. Geoff and Michael are the first to discover the arena is burning, and shout it out as the map creator AxialMatt tries to help remove the fire that is quickly spreading. The crews begins to blame Gavin for the lava and following fire as Michael dies from burning in lava has to make the trek back to the arena again. As Michael begins his journey and the arena continues to burn outside, Caleb begins to explain the rules as Ray does his classic corner routine. The first team to light the TNT in the opposite goal five times wins. The six lads are split up into two teams. The Red Team consists of Michael, Geoff, and Ray, while the Blue team is made up of Caleb, Gavin, and Jack. AxialMatt is put in the spot of referee, as he will start each match. When the rules and teams are set, the game begins with AxialMatt hitting the button to begin the first round. Geoff picks up the ball (TNT) and is almost immediately killed. Ray then picks it up after dying and is killed by Caleb. Geoff then picks it up again and is slain by Jack, who is then killed by Ray. Michael then goes on a killing rampage to defend Ray as he goes in and scores the first point for Red Team before being fisted to death by Gavin. The second round begins with AxialMatt hitting the button and Geoff picking up the ball, who then runs in to score the second point for Red Team and is killed as everyone experiences varying degrees of lag. The third round begins with AxialMatt pressing the button and the ball being picked up by Gavin, who begins to run the wrong way and is killed by Michael. gavin then picks it up again and begins to run in the proper direction, but is killed by Ray. Michael then gets the ball and tries to run for the goal as Ray defends him, but Michael is slain. Ray then picks up the TNT and makes the short walk to the goal and scores the third consecutive point for the Red Team just before he is pickaxed by Jack. Before the next round can begin, Caleb begins to throw some stuff into lava. One of these things is Ray's wooden hoe, and he screams in anguish as he witnesses it burn. Ray is then infuriated and states that he will win the next round for his lost hoe. The fourth round begins with AxialMatt hitting the button and Gavin picking up the ball. He is then killed and Geoff picks it up after respawning, but is then killed by Gavin. Jack then picks up the ball and is murdered by Geoff, who picks it up and is almost immediately killed by Gavin. Gavin gets the TNT and is killed by Ray as he screams for Caleb to protect him. Ray then picks up the ball and rushes in to score the fourth point in a row for Red Team as Michael and Geoff defend. In the recess before the next round, Caleb goes back to the lava and throw Ray's roses in. Ray then threatens to murder Caleb's family, and Michael chips in by giving one of the group's trademark shoutouts to Caleb's family. The fifth and final round begins with AxialMatt pressing the button and the ball being picked up by Gavin, who is killed. Ray then picks it up and rushes to score the fifth consecutive point for Red Team, beating the Blue Team in a landslide victory. As the episode ends, the Red Team celebrates their victory with roses and destruction of the Blue Team's rooms while the other team goes to check on the fire damage outside. Trivia *This was the third Let's Play to have Caleb in it. *This was the third time the lads played a community made map, and the second one created by AxialMatt. *This episode is what cemented Gavin's role as the Achievement Hunter Griefer. **When the crew was waiting for Michael to set his spawn, Gavin poured lava in various places **In one of the first games, Gavin killed AxialMatt *The burning of Ray's hoe in this episode (along with his cheating in Fishing Jamboree) is the reason Caleb isn't in Let's Plays anymore according to the team. *This was the first true landslide victory in a Minecraft Let's Play. Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows